


Colors

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: If the other angels were to ask why he loves without reservation, Aziraphale would say it's because Zophiel makes him happy..
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Colors

Colors

If the other angels were ever to ask him why he loves without reservation, Aziraphale would say that it’s because Zophiel makes him happy, that his Seraph has a brilliant smile that makes Holy Light seem dull, that he has a Voice that sends shivers of love and joy through Aziraphale. But the real truth is, he loves because Zophiel is colorful. Not in his language, but in him. His eyes are a brilliant gold that shine bright with joy and elation whenever he looks upon his angel. His skin is speckled and dotted and swirled with stars and constellations, and his hair is the color of fire. He is an oasis of color in a sea of white walls, white roofs, and white ceilings. Heaven is blinding in its sameness. Zophiel is blinding in his radiance.

If the other angels were ever to ask why he grieves without knowing, he would say that he feels as if something is missing. He would say that he does not know what it is, but that it is important. In his heart, the one place that Gabriel cannot touch, he knows it’s because color has vanished from Heaven, leaving it white and stark and bright and harsh and hated. His heart holds the memory of golden eyes, galaxy skin, and fire red hair. It holds the memory of wings wrapped around his, their white much softer and more comforting than the blinding white of Heaven.

If the other angels were ever to ask why he stays on Earth without trepidation, he would say it was because that is his job. He was made to Protect, and these poor mortals(and one poor, broken, colorful demon) need Protection. He would say that he is steering humanity towards God and Good. But the truth is, Earth has so many colors. The trees, the animals, even the clothing and food. It’s a riot of color that sometimes makes him dizzy. But in the midst of it all, there is red, black, and golden yellow. Crawley’s hair, his eyes, and his wings. Aziraphale can’t ever remember seeing hair the color of fire(and his heart wrenches in his chest for some unknown reason), or seeing a demon with gold yellow eyes and raven black wings. It makes a contrast to his white hair, white wings, and blue eyes(‘a perfect contrast’, he thinks once, after a night of drinking that has Crawley passed out, his head in the angel’s lap). He can still remember seeing the ‘rain-bow’, and despite his rage and grief over what has happened, he cannot help but be awed by the riot of colors.

If the other angels were ever to ask why he loves a demon without reservation, he would tell them that he loved the demon when he was an angel, loved him again when he was a demon, then loved him again when he remembered the angel. He would tell them that whether his love be Zophiel or Crowley, he is the brightest, most beautiful, most colorful creature to ever be created. He would tell them that he is Aziraphale’s own rainbow, a promise of joy and comfort after the long storm of strife that they have both endured.

But they never ask. Aziraphale doesn’t expect they ever will. He doesn’t want them to.

He has his rainbow, his love. And that is more than enough for him.


End file.
